<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My True Wild Heart by brightasstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825184">My True Wild Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars'>brightasstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM Discord 500 Words Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Dream interpretation, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Omega Verse, References to Drugs, inferred psychological disease, precognitive dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dreams ...are invariably seeking to express something that the ego does not know and does not understand."<br/>C.G. Jung</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HM Discord 500 Words Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My True Wild Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - DREAM</p>
<p>@TobyTheWise thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec has been adopted when he was six. At sixteen, one day he collapsed on the floor shouting, the pain  in his stomach almost unbearable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Psychotic breakdown</em>, they told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They gave him pills and Alec hates them. He feels weak and dumb every time he takes them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, came that <strong><em>dream</em></strong>... each night, every time more detailed. Alec can see a deep green, can feel the wind, can smell the fragrances.</p>
<p>The dream is beautiful and leaves him with a deep sense of peace, but also a deep unfathomable <em>longing</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His doctor has dismissed him, categorizing it as an another of Alec’s many oddities.</p>
<p>Alec knows he’s different, he can feel it, but something is still missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got out from the car he’s rented, after driving alone for miles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chieftain’s tent was warm and Alec could smell the herbs burning in the <em>Chanupa</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to know what this dream means. I walk in the forest alone, then I see a wolf, he stares at me, then howls and then runs into the forest. I've dreamt about this every night since I’ve been sick, when I was a teen. In this dream I feel safe and free,” Alec stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chieftain was gazing at him, intensely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The wolf represents the <em>wild</em> in yourself. What is wild can damage, but can also free. It’s a call to find your authentic nature, an invite to claim back your own power, to live your authentic life, without fear and shame. What have you suffered from?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Psychotic episode...I’m on medication."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I see the pills?" The chieftain asked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec passed him the blister pack, silently, the old man took one pill out and smelled it, sighing knowingly.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and threw the pills in the fire. Alec looked at him shocked, but relieved at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You won’t need them anymore. You're not sick. You've never been. <em>These </em>have made you sick, cause they have deprived you of your true nature. It’s not for me to tell you what this means. You have to discover it yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec didn’t even know why, but he started walking in the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he saw it, a dark grey wolf in the middle of a clearing, <em>his dream’s wolf</em>.  The animal was staring at him, but Alec was not scared. The wolf howled, then disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec ran, trying to follow him, stripping from his clothes, feeling hotter with each step he took.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped panting, the wolf near him.</p>
<p>The fragrance of spruce and larch’s bark hit him. It was rich, raw, strong, almost feral, overwhelming and <em>good</em>.</p>
<p>Alec whined and dropped on his knees. His mind was dizzy but he could see the wolf turning human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting for you for years, my omega.” the wonderful man said and leaned to nuzzle Alec’s bare neck, licking his skin, surrounded by the scent of juniper and cedar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec moaned instinctively and muttered fuzzily, “..., yours..., mine..., Alpha, <em>home</em>...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>Find me on Tumblr brightasstars.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>